Akane's Christmas Wish
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Akane and Ranma even fight in the holidays. But will they ever tell each other what they feel? Will Akane even get her christmas wish without Ranma meddling to it? What about the others, what will happen to them? RanmaXAkane RyogaXUkyo ShampooXMoose


_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will. Anyway, here's a Christmas treat fic to you all. **_

It was a just a normal day in the Tendo household. Ranma and Akane were fighting even though Christmas was near. No holiday can even make them stop.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Ranma?!" Akane asked.

"What are you talking about you uncute pig-loving tomboy!?" Ranma insulted.

"Why do you have to bring P-chan up! You're not only a jerk but you're also a bully! Seriously, it's just a pig! I hate you so much!"

"Well I hate you more!"

"Uh!!!" Akane said then walked out.

"Ranma, why do you always have to insult you fiancé?" Kasumi asked.

"She is not my fiancé! I never agreed for her in being so. It was all Pop's stupid idea anyway," Ranma answered.

"Does that mean you're not even the slightest attracted to my sister?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, I am not attracted to her. Who would be? Let me guess, piggy-boy right here," Ranma said and pointed to P-chan. P-chan just squealed and squealed.

"What's that boy? We can't understand you. Why don't you go to the bathroom and dip at the hot water to change," Kasumi said.

P-chan did what Kasumi said and afterwards he went back to Ranma and the others. "Okay, I'm back! Anyway Ranma, why do you have to always make Akane mad? I can't believe you, Akane's a very cute girl! I swear, because of all the mean things you did to her, you will pay. Why do you always argue with her anyway? Wait… is it because you like her too?" Ryoga asked which caused Ranma to blush.

"It's… it's not that. I don't like her! Who would like an uncute-"

Ryoga then attacked Ranma. "If you don't like her, promise me that you won't be friends with her anymore. Ranma, promise that you're giving her to me. And promise me that you won't insult her anymore! Just ignore her, that might do good."

"She was never mine to begin with!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Good, I take that as yes then. See you later Ranma, I need to cheer up **_my_ **dear Akane."

"Beh! The heck I care? **_His _**Akane, I don't care!"

* * *

Ryoga then went to Akane's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Akane asked.

"It's Ryoga."

"Oh, Ryoga, wait for a second," Akane said then approached the door to open it. "What's up?"

"I know that you're angry with Ranma and I'm here because I want to cheer you up."

"That's very sweet Ryoga, but people who are sad need to be cheered up, not people who are angry."

"Well… I see a tint of sadness in your eyes too," Ryoga said and went closer to Akane, staring at her wholeheartedly.

This caused Akane to feel very awkward. But he couldn't harm Ryoga. Maybe she just misinterpreted his actions. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said and turned around.

"You may lie to me all you want, but you can't lie to yourself. Tell me, what exactly do you feel about Ranma?" he questioned.

"What I feel? I feel that he's an insensitive he-she! I feel complete anger about him. The way he always say I'm uncute is so annoying. The way he flirts with other girls such as Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo just makes me boil because it's very disturbing. I feel he's… he's…"

"He's what Akane?"

"I feel that he's… someone I really hate."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then would you want to get back at him for everything he has done?" Ryoga questioned.

"What? You're going to help me to do so? But Ryoga, I may have said all those things but there are other things about him which makes him a good person. I don't want to do anything to harm him. Yes I hit him a lot, but that's all. I don't want to do something intense."

"Okay, I understand. But you did tell me that he's a good person for you, in what ways?"

"Well he knows how to make others laugh and entertained and he does help me a lot."

"Aha… well, enough about Ranma, I just got here. Why don't you give me a cup of coffee?" he lied.

"Of course, let's go down to the kitchen."

* * *

Ryoga and Akane went down to the kitchen so that they could have coffee but on the way there, they saw Shampoo flirting with Ranma.

"Shampoo I don't want to be your husband, how many times should I say it over and over?" Ranma said.

"Airen must marry Shampoo, said so in Amazon law. Why don't you want to? Is it because… oh, it's girl with the short hair," Shampoo said.

"Akane? It's not what it looks like," Ranma said since Shampoo was hugging him and their faces were very near each other.

"I don't care. Come on Ryoga, let's just get some coffee at Ukyo's. I don't want to see these two making out. It's going to make me puke," Akane said and pulled Ryoga out of the house.

"Akane!" Ranma said, trying to break free from Shampoo's hug.

"Ranma no go away. Tell me, what do you feel about that girl?" Shampoo asked.

"Shampoo, let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine, but if I do, you promise to let go of me?"

"Hai!"

"Okay. Well… what I feel about Akane is… what I feel about her is… she may be very annoying and may be a pig-loving tomboy which she doesn't know that the pig is Ryoga but I never mean it when I tell her that she's uncute. She is even a little. Uh…. for me she is… very caring because she helps me out whenever I'm in trouble. I feel that she's a very dependable person… I mean… uh…"

"That's enough. There, that wasn't hard," Shampoo said and let go of Ranma. "Ranma, I did promise to let go my hug but remember, I did not promise to let go of you. Ranma, you can go and find girl, but… if she hurts you, I'll be here."

"What are you saying?"

"I understand that she means a lot to you. Shampoo jealous, but… it's Christmas, and I think you should have what you want. But… after Christmas, Shampoo would be coming back for you, understand? By the way, here's gift for Airen."

"Thanks Shampoo," Ranma said and left.

* * *

"Ukyo! May we have some coffee and pancakes?" Akane asked as she and Ryoga entered her restaurant.

"Akane, Ryoga, nice to see you. Where's Ranma-kun?" Ukyo questioned.

Akane became mad again and put her hand into a fist, hitting a table. By that action, that made Ukyo very aware of what happened.

"I'm sorry, she's not usually like this," Ryoga said and calmed Akane.

"Yeah, I know when she is like that. Must be pretty hard for her. So pancakes and coffee for two?"

"For two."

When Ukyo went of to prepare the pancakes and coffee, Ryoga decided to converse more with Akane. "So Akane, do you love Christmas?"

"I used to. But now, I don't feel that it's Christmas."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know I wouldn't be getting my Christmas wish."

"And what is that? If you don't want to tell me it's okay, I'm just curious," Ryoga said.

"Well… all I want for Christmas is to spend it with the people I love peacefully. But Ranma just keeps making things complicated. It is entertaining but very disturbing. Honestly if he wants to flirt with girls, she shouldn't do it in our house. He's just a visitor there!"

"I see… so it's about Ranma again."

"What did you mean by that?"

"It's just, every conversation we ever had this day, has Ranma written all over it."

"Oh… I'm sorry. But your first questions at the house were about him. But I didn't intend the other questions to be like that too," Akane said.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll help you forget about him."

"How?"

Ryoga then began to move closer to Akane. He intended to kiss her because he really did like her and this was the only chance he could. No one was there to disturb them and Akane wasn't resisting. She just stayed still until Ryoga reached to her lips and they kissed.

"_Ryoga? Why is he doing this?" _Akane thought but didn't try to resist Ryoga though she didn't kiss back.

While that was happening, Ukyo came to give their order and Ranma went in the restaurant. Both were shocked of what they saw and both Ranma and Ukyo felt different emotions. Ranma felt jealousy and Ukyo felt happiness.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you two, but here's your food," Ukyo said and put the food on the table. By hearing that, Akane broke the kiss.

As that happened, they noticed Ranma saw it all. "Ranma?" Ryoga and Akane said together.

"Hi. Just wanted to see if you two were okay. I guess you are. I better go now," Ranma said and left.

"Ranma honey wait here's your gift!" Ukyo said and hurried outside. "Here," she said then gave her a present.

"Thanks Ukyo. Well, I gotta go. Happy Holidays," he said then ran with teary eyes.

"Happy Holidays Ranma-kun," she said concerned.

* * *

Akane couldn't say a word after seeing Ranma. She knew that Ranma saw that and it seemed to be a big deal for her. She didn't know why but Ryoga did. "Akane. Go follow him."

"What?"

"Go follow Ranma. Tell him the truth. Tell him that I kissed you. I know you want him Akane and I can't change that fact. I do love you Akane, that's why I kissed you and I would do anything for you to be happy. But being here with me isn't making you happy. I know that being with Ranma will. So Akane, follow him before it's too late."

"Ryoga, you love me?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Ryoga said and blushed.

"I'm very flattered and all but I never thought of love. I don't really want to have a boyfriend now, but… thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for telling me and allowing me to follow Ranma."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Well, see you later Ryoga," Akane said and dashed off to Ranma.

"See you."

After a few seconds, Ryoga saw that someone was watching him, "Ukyo?"

"That was very brave of you to do. You told her what you felt but you still let her go. I'm impressed," she remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, I couldn't bear seeing Akane sad. It just breaks my heart. I just hope Ranma won't make her sad."

"Don't worry, Ranma turned me down too. It was implied but I knew what it meant. When he saw you and Akane kissing, he wanted to cry, he tried not to, but his eyes were teary eyed already. Don't worry, I think Ranma cares for Akane as the same way she does for him," Ukyo said and put her hand on Ryoga's shoulder.

"Thank you Ukyo, thank you for cheering me up. I know you're sad too but…" Ryoga said and began to cry. "You… can disguise your feelings. I'm a man and I'm crying, you're a woman and you're not. How ironic!" Ryoga said and cried on Ukyo.

"Don't worry Ryoga, I'm here for you," she said then hugged him.

* * *

Akane ran fast as she could until she met Kuno and Kodachi. They noticed that she was teary eyed and Kuno couldn't help but ask. "Akane Tendo, why are you crying? Is it because of a certain person? Whoever that person be I will-"

"Stop it Kuno. Please, I don't need your help. I can solve it on my own."

"Are you crying because of Ranma?" Kodachi asked.

"We better not talk about it," Akane said.

"Not talk about it, that's inhumane! Ranma obviously dumped you and-" Kodachi was cut-off when she saw Akane out of sight already. "Brother, where did she go?"

"I guess… to follow Ranma. What a pity. I can't believe that she left me because of him. Ranma really is a worthy opponent. It hurts me to say this but… maybe Akane really does like him. Maybe I should give up on her. I still have my pigtailed goddess."

"Oh brother, if that was the case, what do you think Ranma feels? Does he like her too?"

"I think he does sis, and I think you should let go of him too."

* * *

Ranma ran as fast as he could away from Ukyo's restaurant and tried not to cry. He just wanted to bring out all his sadness into fighting, and that's when he met Moose who tried to pulverize him as soon as he saw him.

"Ranma Saotome, you deserve to die! Shampoo told me all about her letting you go for Christmas, but she still hasn't gotten over you. I think I have no choice but to kill you myself so she would love me!" Moose said and attacked.

"Just what I need, an opponent!" Ranma said and attacked Moose.

They fought and fought until there was the worthy winner and that was Ranma. His anger and sadness were too much too bear that even Moose was easily defeated.

"Thanks Moose. I really wanted to release my feelings through fighting."

"Ranma!!!" Akane yelled as he saw the person that she wanted to see.

"Akane?"

"Ranma, I've been looking for you."

"Why? You have Ryoga, don't you?"

"Ranma, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him. I didn't even kiss back!"

"But you didn't resist!"

"Why the hell do you care?!" Akane asked.

"I don't care!"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you?"

"Then why did you beat up Moose that badly. He doesn't deserve this!" Akane pointed.

"He was getting on my nerves."

"Whatever. I can't believe that I had to run this far and you just have to act like a jerk again!"

"What, I didn't ask you to follow me!" Ranma argued.

"I hate you!"

"Boooo!" Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi said, appearing from nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Making sure that you two get together for Christmas," Ryoga said.

"Wow, I never thought I would here that from you Ryoga," Ranma stated.

"We're doing you a favor Saotome, so just shut up and tell her what you feel," Kuno said.

"What I feel? Fine I will!" Ranma said then looked at Akane seriously. "Akane… I told you a million times, you are such a very uncute, pig-lover flat-chested tomboy!"

_**Slap**_

"I hate you!"

"Boo!!" Kuno and Ryoga said.

"Stop with the boo-ing!" Akane said. "I don't care what he feels about me. If that's what he really feel then fine. I just have to tell him what I feel."

"That's better," Ryoga said.

"You are such an insensitive he-she jerk!"

_**All fall down anime style except for Ranma and Akane**_

"Okay, this is too much. Ranma, Akane, I can't believe that after everything that has happened today, you would just argue," Ryoga said.

"There's nothing more to say. I told him that you kissed me already!" Akane said.

"Airen didn't believe?" Shampoo asked.

"I do believe. I just… can't believe that you didn't resist. You… may not have kissed back… but you still let Ryoga kiss you. That must have meant something," Ranma said genuinely.

"Ranma… all that mean was because I wanted to forget you!" Akane said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ranma… I… I…" Akane said, blushing madly.

Ranma noticed her blushing and just said, "I think I get what you're going to say. It is hard and… I'll be the one to tell you anyway. I'm sorry for everything Akane. I may look as if I'm flirting with Ukyo, Shampoo of Kodachi at times, but I'm absolutely not. I don't like them as well as I like one person. I even love that person. What I'm saying is…"

"I love you," they said in unison while blushing.

"Finally!" everybody said.

"Akane, sorry that it took me two years before I can tell you. But… here," Ranma said and reached for a gift in his pocket. "I picked it out yesterday. Merry Christmas Akane."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you. I just thought you wouldn't even like any gift I give to you."

"I would love any gift,"

"Then… I only have one gift that I can give you, this," Akane said then kissed him.

"Wow. Thanks."

"Merry Christmas Ranma."

"Hey Ranma, you really didn't have to give Akane a gift. She got her gift already," Ryoga stated.

"And what is that?" Ranma asked.

"Having a peaceful Christmas with the people I love."

* * *

On the day of Christmas, everybody went to the Tendo household. Ryoga went with Ukyo, the girl he's starting to developing feelings to and vice versa, Kuno and Kodachi, the siblings and Moose and Shampoo, the Amazon people.

"Hey guys! Come on in," Akane greeted as she saw them by the door.

They all went in then started to enjoy the Christmas spirit. In the end, it was a great holiday, Akane got her wish, and also a gift from Ranma, a locket with his and her pictures on it. Ryoga got to find a new love and Ukyo as well. Kuno and Kodachi began to forget about their love lives and just became happy with their friends. Lastly, Shampoo began to see Moose as not only a guy who likes him but also as a guy that he likes.

It was really a Christmas to remember.

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? Sorry, it's only my first Ranma ½ fic. R&R. Merry Christmas! **_


End file.
